


The Heat of Our Wills

by StarflowerSea



Series: YuWata Week 2020 [4]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Reconciliation, argument, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea
Summary: Day 6 of YuWata Week 2020After a heated argument, Yuto and Wataru reconcile with Pon-chan’s help.
Relationships: Goryo Yuto & Matoba Wataru
Series: YuWata Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Heat of Our Wills

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, everyone, and welcome to the final day of YuWata Week! Once again I wanted to thank everyone who followed and read along – your support means a lot!
> 
> That said, please enjoy! As always, comments are appreciated!

Wataru sank into his bed with a frustrated sigh as he buried his head in his hands.

How did it come to this?

His stomach knotted as the echoes of Yuto’s furious words pounded at his head like hammers – followed by his own raised voice, the words coming out in a near screech as his eyes pricked with tears of frustration. The others could only watch helplessly in a mixture of stunned silence and worry. Never had he felt such fire roiling through him as he did that time.

A groan escaped him as Wataru sprawled out on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was such a small thing that started it too – a section of a song that Yuto tripped up at during practice time and again. Wataru scolded him as he tended to do – though it was a bit harsh in hindsight. Yuto griped back in frustration, and before long it had snowballed into a shouting match that even Rio had failed to calm. It got to the point where the entire band was kicked out of the studio due to noise complaints, and the argument only continued on the way back to the sharehouse. By the time they had arrived home, both Yuto and Wataru were in far too stormy straits to even look at each other, much less acknowledge anyone else around them. The moment the door opened both of them charged up the stairs and split off, rushing to their separate rooms and slamming the doors behind them. It was evident the mutual frustration on both sides had grown to be too much to bear.

Wataru’s ears perked up at a scuffle at his door, followed by a low whine. No doubt it was from Pon-chan – the poor pup didn’t get so much of a glance or a greeting thanks to the mood earlier. Wataru could only sigh and roll over. As much as Pon-chan wanted attention, Wataru wasn’t in a mood to give him any right now.

Again the scuffle came, the whine loudening as Pon-chan scratched and sniffed at the door. Wataru grit his teeth and grumbled over his shoulder. “Go find someone else to play with.”

As if in response Pon-chan let out what sounded like a small bark, followed by more scratching. It seemed like he wasn’t going anywhere no matter how hard Wataru tried.

Sighing, Wataru pushed himself up from his bed and walked to open the door to order Pon-chan away. The moment his door opened Pon-chan ambled in, gazing up at him with curious, round violet eyes as he sat down in front of Wataru.

“What do you want?” Wataru huffed.

Pon-chan tilted his head with a yip, his ears twitching.

Wataru gestured towards the hallway with a weary sigh. “I don’t have time to play with you right now. Can’t you tell?”

The only response he got was a thumping tail as Pon-chan tilted his head to the other side. After a moment Pon-chan stood and nuzzled against Wataru’s leg insistently.

“Go away, damnit.” Wataru hissed through clenched teeth. It was almost scary how much frustration was building up inside him – at an innocent puppy, no less. “How many times do I have to tell you?”

As Wataru stooped to nudge Pon-chan towards the door, Pon-chan gently licked his hand. For a moment Wataru halted, something in him softening. Again Pon-chan nuzzled him affectionately, the puppy’s eyes closing with what almost seemed like a blissful smile. Something about it caused the waves of vexation to melt away, replaced by a soothing calm.

Quietly Wataru stroked Pon-chan’s soft fur, feeling his frustration slip away further as a small smile flitted across his face. Pon-chan wagged his fluffy tail with a series of content, relaxed yips.

“Guess a little bit is fine,” Wataru murmured, his smile widening a touch as he gently picked Pon-chan up and carried him over to his bed.

Together they relaxed and played, letting everything else melt away and vanish. Gradually Wataru felt warmth bloom within his chest as Pon-chan’s playful innocence caught up to him despite himself. As reluctant as he was to admit it, it was what he needed to wind down and relax.

A timid knock on his door caused Wataru and Pon-chan both to perk up. Pon-chan pricked up his ears with a curious yip and plodded over to the door, sniffing at it.

“…Wataru?”

Wataru’s stomach tightened at the voice. Of course it would have to happen eventually.

The knock came again, slightly more insistent this time. “Wataru, I…I’d like to talk with you, if it’s okay.”

Wataru’s gaze fell as he felt his legs root to the floor, familiar heaviness settling over his heart. Despite the reluctance, he felt something tug at him, compelling him to stand. If anything, Wataru knew that putting off the discussion would only make the pain worse.

Slowly Wataru made his way to the door, opening it to find Yuto on the other side. For a long, painful moment the two faced each other, both hesitantly waiting for the other to speak first.

The tension was shattered as Yuto sighed tiredly. “I’m sorry, Wataru.”

Wataru only nodded, his breath catching in his throat as his voice came out low and husky. “I’m sorry too, Yu.”

As if sensing their mood Pon-chan whined sadly as he looked between them. Neither Yuto nor Wataru noticed, so focused were they on each other.

“I shouldn’t have shouted at you like that.” Yuto scratched the back of his head. “You were only trying to help, and I let my frustration get the better of me.”

“And I shouldn’t have scolded you so harshly.” Wataru averted his gaze, painful heat burning his cheeks. His breath lodged in his throat as he found himself floundering for what to say next. What more was there to say?

Again Pon-chan whined, nudging Wataru’s leg. Wataru blinked as he glanced down at Pon-chan, then reached down to pet him with a small smile. “Thanks, Pon-chan.”

Yuto chuckled softly, breaking some of the tension in the air. “He loves you too, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Wataru replied. Even now, he felt his heart grow lighter.

Wataru and Yuto shared a quiet smile, the air gradually growing calmer. The tumultuous storm in their hearts had calmed, the sea between them growing peaceful and still.

Slowly Wataru stood, giving Pon-chan one final fond pat on the head. Immediately Pon-chan trotted towards Yuto, wagging his tail contently. It was Wataru’s turn to chuckle as Yuto crouched down and scooped up Pon-chan in his arms. Pon-chan yipped excitedly as he snuggled into Yuto and licked his cheek, eliciting laughter from both of them.

“I’m glad we were able to get through to each other.” Yuto gave Wataru an easygoing, relaxed smile. “I admit, I was afraid that you wouldn’t want to talk to me after we fought like that.”

Wataru blinked in surprise. “What made you think that?”

Yuto chuckled sheepishly and averted his gaze, a blush rising to his cheeks. “I guess I was so surprised that it got intense so fast. But I guess in a way it also shows the heat of our wills, doesn’t it?”

“The heat of our wills?”

“How passionate we are about what we do. After all, even though we may fight sometimes, it just means that the fire in us is really strong.” Yuto trailed off for a moment, as if searching for words. “That aside, I’m glad that you’re here by my side. It means a lot to me.”

“Me too.” Wataru sighed with a relieved smile. “No matter what happens, we’ll always stand together, and nothing will change that.”

“Yeah!”

Laughter again filled the room, warm and carefree. Everything seemed brighter and clearer, full of hope and joy. For they knew that as long as they were together, they could get through anything.


End file.
